


Harder

by Nary



Category: Rome
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Rough Sex, Sado-Masochism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she detested the idea, she was willing to tolerate it for the sake of marriage to the most powerful man in Rome, and that was acceptable to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder

Octavian had warned her before they were married that he might strike her during sex, and Livia had agreed that was acceptable to her, with a placid smile that he suspected hid her true feelings. If she detested the idea, she was willing to tolerate it for the sake of marriage to the most powerful man in Rome, and that was acceptable to him.

The first time he slapped her while they were fucking, she gasped and put her hand to her cheek, as if startled, but she made no objection, so he struck her again. Her skin reddened under his palm, so soft and pale and easy to bruise. It was one of the things he liked best about her. He squeezed her thighs hard enough to leave finger-marks, knowing she would carry them the next day beneath her stola. The garment proclaimed her a respectable married woman; the thumb-sized bruises on her upper legs marked her as his. She writhed underneath him, clawing at his arms, leaving marks of her own.

The next time they lay together, he used the whip on her, just lightly at first. As she rocked back against him on all fours, he stroked her hip, her shoulder, her arse, letting her know where the blows would fall before delivering them. They left a delicate tracery of red lines across her body, like a map. When, in his ardor, he struck her harder, she cried out, but quickly muffled the noise with her forearm and fucked herself on him all the more vigorously. His final stroke was more vicious than he'd intended, and he felt her clench and spasm around him. It was the sight of the blood beading on her skin that brought him off as much as the sensation of her orgasm.

They did not speak of it afterward, but the following night when he slapped her upturned face, she raised her chin to accept the blow, and then promptly hit him back. There was some strength behind her small hand, and Octavian was shocked for a moment. Her eyes, usually docile, were bold, defying him to respond in kind. He knew he ought to punish her for daring to lift a hand against him, but in truth the blow had sent a sharp surge of excitement through him, so, in a moment of weakness, he permitted her disobedience. Her breasts, small but full, bounced with each thrust he delivered, and he grabbed one, twisting the nipple cruelly until she bit her lip to keep from screaming and then hit him a second time. His head snapped back and he gasped, "Harder." Livia nodded once, almost imperceptibly, and then struck him a third time with all her force. He came harder than he ever had, so hard that it drained the strength from his legs, sending him toppling to the bed, and left him shaking and sweating like a fever victim.

"Was that to your liking?" she asked him afterward, almost shyly.

"Very much," he admitted, stroking the curve of her hip, feeling the tender welts he'd raised there only the day before. He wondered briefly how well Maecenas had known this girl's temperament when he'd suggested her as a possible bride, then decided it did not matter. The choice was made, and it was a very good one indeed.


End file.
